


Joan asks Vera something

by GlovedGov



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlovedGov/pseuds/GlovedGov
Summary: Joan asked Vera round to dinner and asks her something personal.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson, joan - Relationship
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Freakytits story, hope you all enjoy it.  
> This is just part 1 and if people like it i may write more.  
> Enjoy and hello to fellow Pamela fans!

Joan was so nervous, why the hell she was nervous she didn't know.  
She adjusted her black top and dark black jeans, gazing into the mirror at her reflection.  
She couldn't decide if she wanted to have her hair up or down, up seemed more formal to her and down seemed more casual.  
Joan grabbed a hair tie and did her hair up in a ponytail, making sure it looked perfect, turning her head to check it.  
No, she should have it down, down was better.  
She undid her hair fast and grabbed a comb, brushing it through her long silky smooth dark hair.

Suddenly the doorbell went and she now realized even more why she was nervous, Vera was coming over.  
She went to the door slowly and opened it up, beaming at Vera.  
"Vera." She said happily.  
"I brought some Pinot...Hope that is okay?" Vera asked.  
Vera was wearing a simple purple top and a skirt, she looked amazing, Joan was sure she stared too long at the other woman, hopefully Vera didn't notice.

She breathed deeply as she averted her eyes away from Vera and nodded.  
"I prefer Shiraz...But Pinot is just fine, come in." Joan beamed.  
She walked towards the kitchen and checked on the food, then went to get the bottle opener.  
"I am glad you came." Joan said quietly, she was never nervous around anyone, but having these deep feelings for Vera was making her act unlike herself for a moment.  
She undid the bottle which made Vera jump a little, then poured it into two wine glasses.  
She brought one over to Vera and handed it to her.  
"To a great partnership." Joan announced as if to the room, even though it was just them two there.  
"To partnership." Vera responded happily and sipped her wine, before they clinked glasses.

Joan looked back towards the kitchen, the food wasn't going to be ready for a while.  
"I Erm...Thought we could talk." Joan explained, she wanted to talk to Vera properly, to tell her how she felt.  
But she knew things wouldn't go smoothly, since when has anything gone smoothly in regards to her love life?  
Joan gestured to the sofa and sat down, adjusting the cushion behind herself.  
Once Vera was sat beside her she put her glass down and watched her curiously.

"Vera...You know I always have respect you and our friendship." Joan began, looking at her hands for a moment then directly at Vera.  
"I was curious...Do you have a er...Preference?" Joan asked and grabbed her wine again, sipping it.  
Vera was unsure what Joan meant and just looked at her with confusion.  
"A preference?" Vera asked.  
"You mean at work or?" Vera continued.

Joan shook her head.  
"No no no...I mean...Do you prefer...The company of men or women?" Joan asked nervously.  
Yup, she asked and it would probably all go downhill from here.  
She looked over her wine glass at Vera and breathed deeply again, then tucked her own hair behind her ear.  
Vera was shocked at what Joan asked her, she thought it would be work related, why did Joan care anyway?  
"Well...I have only ever really dated...Well...Not really many people at all..." Vera admitted.  
"That didn't answer the question Vera." Joan sighed and rolled her eyes, she wished Vera would be more up front about what she wanted to say.

"I have mainly dated men...But...I do...I do find women attractive and desirable." Vera admitted, she was nervous as hell and never told anyone else about this, especially her Mum, her Mum was a cruel old woman who would mock her.  
Joan smiled at her, all hope was not lost, she sipped her wine silently and then put it back down.  
Vera was nervous and didn't want to pry into Joan's personal life, but Joan had asked her, surely Joan wouldn't hide her own sexuality.

"And you?" Vera asked quietly, drinking her wine as if to pretend she didn't speak.  
"Hm?" Joan asked, hearing what she said but wanting to have confirmation of what she said.  
"Who do you prefer?" Vera asked, a lump forming in her throat.  
Joan gave a knowing smile as she was proud of who she was, even if she didn't flaunt it about.  
"I like women...Men are too..." Joan made a face thinking about men.  
"I just don't care for them. I have always been attracted to women, I don't shout about it, so I am telling you in the strictist confidence." Joan explained.

Vera nodded, they had to have trust or they had nothing, she knew Joan took trust very seriously.  
Joan sat in silence for what seemed like ages, but was only a minute or so.  
"Could someone like you, ever love someone like me?" Joan asked, not looking up.  
Vera nearly choked on her wine and was surprised at what she asked, was this a trick?  
"I...What do you mean someone like you?" Vera asked.  
"I know I am not the easiest person to get close to...But I don't make friends easy...Or lovers...But i feel this connection between us and...I am finding it harder and harder to ignore it." Joan said quietly, worrying she was going to be rejected and her world would feel like it was crashing down around her.

Vera had to admit she often found herself watching Joan, gazing at her and looking her over.  
Joan was a gorgeous woman, but should she risk it?  
Was it worth losing her job if it all went wrong?  
She moved closer and put her hand on Joan's own hand which was on Joan's knee.  
"Yes." Vera whispered and smiled lovingly at Joan, it felt too right to ignore, she wanted to be happy.  
Joan looked up at Vera with her eyes looking glassy and wet, was Vera being serious? Did she say yes?  
"You could?" Joan asked in a surprised whisper.  
Vera nodded and smiled, too nervous to do anything else.  
Joan lifted her hand slowly and nervously to Vera's face, she wasn't great with human contact, but for Vera she had to ignore that feeling.  
Her hand brushed against Vera's cheek and her fingers stroking Vera's soft skin lovingly.  
Joan had two choices now pull away or kiss her, which was she going to choose?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Joan do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who gave kudos and enjoy it.  
> It means alot, thankyou.

Joan froze for a moment, there would be no going back.  
She leant forward, she had to take a chance or she would never know what would have happened.  
She slowly moved closer and closer, giving Vera the chance to move away if she didnt want this.  
She let her lips gently press againsg Vera's, the soft feeling of Vera's lips was perfect, she was instantly drawn in further.

She captured her lips gently, moving closer, her strong arm going around Vera as Vera kissed back.  
Joan had expected for Vera to pull away, but she didnt do that, maybe this was meant to be after all.  
She pressed her lips firmly against her after a few gentle kisses on Vera's soft wet lips.  
She didnt want to stop, this was too long coming.  
She pulled Vera onto her lap and kissed her passionately, gaining her confidence again.  
She slid her tongue to her mouth, asking for entrance, needing more of Vera and not wanting to wait.  
Vera was breathing heavily and accepted Joan's tongue into her mouth, her own tongue wrestling with Joan's.

Vera couldnt believe she was doing this, she had dreamt about it for a long time, even if she wouldnt admit it.  
Joan stopped the kiss for a moment, smirking at how Vera was so breathless.  
She let her finger slide across Vera's lips, smiling at her with a bit more lust now.  
"Cant believe i am doing this with you...In your house." Vera said shyly, not looking at Joan for a moment, her hand on Joan's shoulder.

Joan was happy and content, she felt more in control now, knowing Vera felt the same as she did for her meant she wasnt as worried anymore.  
"Shhh...It is okay...You dont have to worry about anything." Joan whispered, her hand running along Vera's legs.  
"What will they say?" Vera asked and gazed into Joan's eyes.  
"People already have a strong opinion about me...I dont care what anybody thinks.  
You know i have your back, hm?" Joan asked.

Vera sighed and nodded.  
"Exactly...They will think i am getting special treatmwnt because i am your...Whatever i am." Vera responded nervously.  
Joan sighed and kissed her, why did Vera have to keep talking?  
Joan kissed her firmly, wrapping her arms firmly around the smaller womans body and moved Vera's arms so they went around her neck.  
"No one else matters." Joan purred, capturing Vera's lips again, stroking Vera's hair.

Joan kissed along Vera's neck, starting at her throat, then along her jaw, smirking as Vera slid fingers onto Joan's firm arms.  
Joan couldnt count how many times she had dreamt of this, finally it was happening in reality.  
So much was going through her complex mind, should she stop it here? Should she take her upstairs?  
Suddenly the timer went off and the food was ready.  
Joan grumbled and stole another long kiss from Vera.  
"The food is ready." She gently moved Vera off her lap and tapped her ass, then smirked as she made her way to the kitchen.

Vera was stood there silently, in complete love with Joan right now, she had fallen for her and now she was unable to turn back, even if she wanted to, which she didnt.  
Joan bent down to open the oven and get the food out and Vera bent her head to one side checking out Joan's amazing ass.  
'God Vera you are so gay' Vera thought to herself and blushed, pretending she wasnt looking when Joan brought the food to the table.  
How would the rest of their evening go? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera have dinner and Joan begins to find it hard to resist her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of my story so far, enjoy x

They were finally sat at the table eating the food, Joan had made them chicken with red wine sauce and potatoes.  
She stuck her fork into the food and ate some, smiling at her.  
"Tonight has been...Interesting." Joan said with a smile and ate some of the food from her fork.  
"Well...Yes..." Vera said, finding it funny how she called what happened interesting.  
"I do hope you dont regret it...I dont normally mix work and pleasure...But...Sometimes i will make an exception." Joan said quietly, watching Vera's expressions.

"I dont, i dont regret it. I just have never...Felt like this before." Vera explained with a shy smile.  
"You are learning more about yourself..." Joan explained, knowing how hard it was to admit things to yourself at first, but once she did she felt a wave of satisfaction.  
"You really do look beautiful tonight Vera...I dont think i said that yet..." Joan purred and watched Vera lovingly.  
Vera blushed and began playing with her own hair, she was getting flustered.  
"Thankyou, so do you...You look gorgeous." Vera smiled brightly, watching Joan as the older woman tucked hair behind her own ear.

Joan had never really been called Gorgeous, she normally had to fight off men who would want to try to be with her.  
Joan did not like or desire men, she didnt want them near her.  
Only time she ever heard it was from losers down the street who would say something to her, probably as a joke.  
She looked at Vera with a shy smile, tilting her head, then pushing her fingers through her own soft hair again.  
"You are too kind Vera, thankyou." Joan whispered her reply, feeling touched by Vera's comment.

"Vera...Would you like to erm...Stay over tonight?" Joan asked, she then quickly continued what she was saying.  
"I mean...Say no if you dont want to and no pressure or anything.  
I am not saying we have to have sex...We can just...Talk...Or..." Joan rambled on.  
Vera smiled at Joan being nervous about asking her and nodded.  
"Okay." Vera replied simply.  
Joan was about to say it was okay she didnt want to when she realized what Vera said.  
"Pardon?" Joan asked in shock.

"I would like to stay...See what happens..." Vera whispered, she gave a bit of a smile that turned into a bit of a smirk for a second as she sipped her wine.  
Joan was still in shock, did Vera say yes?  
She wanted to stay over?  
"I am...So glad you said yes, i was sure you would be frightened off and be out the door." Joan chuckled nervously.  
Vera smiled at her and ate some more of her food, gazing over at Joan, her eyes drifting to Joan's body, gosh she hoped Joan didnt notice.  
Or maybe she wanted her to notice deep down.

Once dinner was over Joan watched as Vera took the plates to the kitchen and then she placed the dishes into the sink.  
Joan walked up slowly behind Vera, she was feeling more excited at having Vera alone, she couldnt hold back anymore.  
She slid her arms around the smaller woman from behind and pulled her close against her own body.  
She dipped her head down and nuzzled her nose into Vera's neck, placing a kiss there, then slid her hands gently to the bottom of Vera's top.

"Tell me to stop if you want me to." Joan whispered, she wanted Vera to be comfortable.  
She heard nothing but a happy hum from Vera's mouth, so she slid her fingers gently up Vera's top.  
Her fingers delicately skimmed across Vera's stomach and she whispered into her ear.  
"I need you." She purred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera let themselves get more heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4, if you like it please press the Kudos and i will hopefully update again.

Vera seemed to lean into Joan's body even more if that was even possible, her back pressed against Joan's chest.  
Joan slid her hands further up Vera's torso and made their way towards Vera's chest.  
She slid her hands as slow as possible, so Vera knew where they were heading and knew she could tell her to stop.  
But Vera didnt, infact Vera's hand seemed to grip onto Joan's leg as if to keep herself steady.

Joan smirked at Vera's response, she loved the effect she had on Vera, it made her feel powerful and in control.  
Joan loved feeling in control.  
Her fingers slid up over the cup of Vera's bra, then let her hands place ontop of the thin clothing.  
Her hands cupped Vera's breasts and she began to stroke her fingers over the bra she was wearing, but knew Vera could still feel the contact between them through it.

"Want more?" Joan asked huskily into Vera's ear, she wouldnt be surprised if Vera said no, but she was obviously enjoying this alot.  
Vera nodded and simply hummed.  
Joan arched her eyebrows and whispered into her ear again.  
"Is that a yes?" Joan asked seductively.  
Vera nodded.  
"I cant hear you Vera." Joan said firmly.  
Vera tilted her head and whispered.  
"Yes." Vera managed to say, her whole body on fire with desire for Joan.

Joan moved her hands down a bit and slid them up again, but this time under Vera's bra.  
She cupped Vera's breasts with her strong hands and gently massaged them with her long fingers.  
Vera gasped and gripped tighter onto Joan's leg, fuck this felt so good, she didnt know how long she could remain standing for.  
Joan's hair fell a bit in front of her own face and a bit in front of Vera's, her fingers teasing at Vera's nipples.  
She then removed her hands, turned Vera around and pressed her lips firmly onto Vera's, her arms scooping up the other woman easily off her feet as she held round her waist, Vera's feet just off the floor.  
Vera let out a squeel of surprise when she was lifted up a bit and giggled, before she continued kissing Joan's mouth firmly.

Joan saw Vera was about to try and jump on the counter, when Joan stopped her.  
"Not on the counter..." Joan whispered.  
She was so tempted to not care and let her urges take over, but at the same time she didnt want to do all this on a kitchen counter.  
She gently lowered Vera and took her hand, walking to the sofa, then breathed deeply, obvious lust in her eyes.  
Vera watched Joan wait and figured Joan wanted her on the sofa.  
"On your back." Joan demanded huskily.  
Vera got on the sofa and laid back, Joan being in charge was turning her on even more, yup Vera was doomed now for sure.

Joan laid ontop of Vera, her weight pressing against her, kissing her lips, one of her long legs slid between Vera's own legs.  
She passionately kissed her lips, stroking her sides, her hands going anywhere they could reach.  
First her hand went to Vera's hair, then under her top, then to Vera's skirt.  
She slid her hand up the skirt slowly, watching Vera's face as it slid higher.  
Her fingers tickled up Vera's leg and thigh, then up towards her underwear, touching them slightly.  
Vera blushed, she was already wet with excitement and now Joan knew.  
"Someones a naughty girl." Joan purred and captured her lips once more, before stroking a finger teasingly over Vera's underwear.  
Vera arched her back and threw her head back, so Joan took the opportunity to kiss her throat, sucking on the skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up even more between the two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are steaming up, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you.

Joan's lips went all over Vera's throat and jawline, kissing her soft skin gently.  
Vera was going crazy, Joan's mouth was making her body tremble all over and she wanted more, she couldnt stand how hot she felt right now.  
Joan kissed her collar bone, a hand reaching up to tug down Vera's top, so she could kiss down to her cleavage.  
She wondered how much Vera wanted, she wanted Vera to feel the best she could.  
Joan's other finger was still teasing Vera and suddenly Vera spoke again.  
"Please..." Vera begged.  
"What do you want?" Joan purred, leaning her body against her, making Vera look at her with the hand that wasnt on her underwear.

Vera wanted Joan to do whatever she could to her, she wanted Joan to take the lead, Joke knew more then she did about being with women.  
Joan slid Vera's top upwards, watching as Vera's arms went out straight to make it easy for her to slide it off her.  
Joan dropped the top onto the nearby chair and kisses her neck again, then down her chest.  
Vera's arms gripped tight around Joan, wanting her as close as possible.  
"You are too dressed." Vera said cutely, she needed to feel more of Joan against her, it was only fair, right?

Joan smirked at the want in Vera's eyes, Vera wasnt so innocent, she figured that before and she wanted Vera to enjoy herself as much as Joan was going to.  
Joan slide her own top off, putting it behind her on the arm of the chair, grinning down at Vera.  
She then slowly undid her own bra, sliding it seductively down her own shoulders and placed the bra down with her top.

Vera was speechless as she saw Joan's now naked torso, fuck she was gorgeous.  
She stared at the other womans perfect breasts, which were an amazing shape and perfect size, she wanted to touch them instantly.  
Joan couldnt tell Vera was holding Back and laid against Vera, her nipples rubbing against Vera's bra.  
"Fuck Joan...You are driving me mad..." Vera purred.  
Her body responded to Joan's half naked body against her, maybe Vera would wake up in a hot sweat at home soon.  
Surely it was a dream, a very hot dream, but it had to be a dream.

Joan kissed her lips again, then slid Vera's bra down, so their naked chests pressed against one another.  
"Better?" Joan asked and nuzzles her nose into Vera's hair and began kissing around her earlobe.  
"Fuck...Me..." Vera whispered, meaning it more of an expression of pure desire and Joan looked at her with dark glinting eyes again.  
"I plan to." Joan huskily murmered, her eyes burning into Vera's soul and Vera feeling herself getting even hotter at that reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan makes sure Vera feels good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5, thanks to everyone who enjoys this story.  
> This part is where Joan gives Vera some special attention.  
> I think Joan needs some if i do another chapter.

Joan kissed her lips firmly and slid down her body, her mouth gently kissing over Vera's chest.  
Her mouth moved towards Vera's breast and slid her mouth onto it, sliding her tongue around the firm nipple.  
Vera gasped and slid her hand into Joan's long hairz then looked down at Joan.  
Watching what she was doing was hot, she couldnt take her eyes off her.  
Joan grinned at her and began to suck on her nipple, her other hand still between them.  
"You are good at that..." Vera whispered with a cheeky grin.  
Joan smirked at her and simply went to the other side, sucking her others nipple, her tongue swirling around it slowly.

Vera gasped and moaned, her own hand covering her own mouth as she didnt want to make too much noise.  
Joan stopped sucking for a moment and grinned.  
"Uh uh...Dont do that." Joan purred and gently moved Vera's hand away from her mouth.  
Joan kissed down her stomach and kept gazing up at her with lust filled eyes.  
She pushed Vera's skirt up as far as it would go, then reached under, pulling off Vera's knickers.  
She grinned as she held them, dangling them off her finger.  
She dropped them onto Vera's other clothes and grinned, then moved further down.  
Vera was quite sure what Joan was going to do and she was nervous as hell, but also so excited.

Joan laid on her own stomach and slid her arms under Vera's legs, looking up at her again.  
"Ready?" Joan asked huskily.  
Vera nodded, her breathing had got heavier and she knew she was going to come undone very soon.  
Joan kissed her stomach, lower and lower, then her thigh.  
Vera nearly shouted for Joan to stop teasing, but instead she just turned her head a bit, trying to stead her breathing.

"Look at me." Joan whispered and stroked Vera's legs.  
Suddenly Joan's head was between her legs and Vera felt as Joan's tongue came into contact with her clit.  
"Oh...Fuck..." Vera moaned and watched her, both hands going into Joan's hair.  
Joan wanted to remain in control, so removed one of Vera's hands off her head.  
Joan's tongue was so skilled, it swirled and licked, then suddenly went deep inside her.

Joan was in heaven right now, this beautiful woman beneath her, her tongue tasting and teasing, she couldnt get enough of her and she didnt plan to stop.  
Vera let out a low moan and arched her hips, but Joan gently pushed Vera's hips back down, keeping control again.  
"Joan...Fuck...I am close." Vera gasped, her breathing was so heavy and deep, she was so close.  
"Then let yourself go." Joan whispered up at her, then continued with her tongue, finding the perfect spot that seemed to drive Vera wild.

Vera moaned and shuddered, she wasnt going to last any longer, she was inching closer and closer to orgasm.  
Vera let out one last moan of pleasure and orgasmed hard, cumming and unable to hold anything back.  
Joan smirked and lifted her head up, licking her own lips, then slid up her body, kissing her firmly.  
"Mmm...Sweet like honey." Joan said huskily against Vera's lips.  
Vera held Joan close and tried to regain her breath, that was so intense, it had felt amazing, she had never felt so good with someone before.

Joan looked into her eyes and stroked Vera's hair back from her face, which was a bit wet from the heat Vera had felt.  
"I love you Vera." Joan whispered, she didnt expect Vera to say it back, infact she worried a bit she would be rejected for saying something so emotional and personal.  
Vera smiled up at her, they felt right for eachother and she knew deep down they both felt the same way.  
"I love you too Joan." Vera whispered and smiled, stroking Joan's face, before placing a gentle kiss on each cheek, then her head.  
Joan laid her head on Vera's chest and listened to her heart beat, she was content, she was loved, this was how she had always longed to feel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera makes Joan feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Joan's turn.  
> Enjoy and thankyou

A short while later Joan was getting ready for bed, she had laid on Vera for a while to relax and now it was time to snuggle up.  
Vera had got under the covers with her underwear on and looked as Joan got ready.  
Joan slid off her clothes and put her bra back on she had taken off downstairs.  
She then slid into bed wearing her underwear and climbed in beside Vera.  
Vera looked at her and moved closer to her.  
"Know what i want to do...?" Vera asked with a cheeky grin.  
Joan grinned at the look on Vera's face.  
"What?" Joan asked hungrily, gazing over Vera's body.  
Vera climbed ontop of Joan, then kisses her lips, then down her stomach.

Joan was surprised normally shy innocent Vera was starting this off of her own occord.  
Vera kept kissing down Joan's body, looking up at her.  
It had been so long since anyone did this for her and Joan was in a very excited and sexual mood.  
Vera kissed Joan's stomach slowly and the went further down, soon she was fully under the covers.  
Joan watched her, knowing she was going to find it so hard to stay quiet, Vera was a novice, but she knew she would still make her feeling amazing.

Vera struggled to remove Joan's underwear from under the covers and grumbled.  
Joan grinned and pushed them down herself, then pushed the covers out of the way.  
"I want to see you." Joan purred.  
Vera pulled Joan's underwear off her legs and feet, throwing them aside, she was nervous, but excited, she hoped she wouldnt mess up.  
Joan watched her and smiled, sliding a hand into Vera's hair, Joan was so ready for her, the waiting felt like years.

Slowly Vera got lower, putting her head between Joan's legs, then nervously slid her tongue out.  
Joan tasted so sweet, she grinned and Joan gasped.  
"That's it Vera...Just like that...Right there..." Joan encouraged, gasping again.  
Vera listened to Joan intently and Joan's hand remained in her hair, holding her where Joan wanted her.  
Vera slid her tongue out again and then tried to copy how Joan did it to her.  
She swirled her tongue and licked and sucked, stroking Joan's amazing long legs.

Joan arched her hips and back, gasping as Vera found the right spot.  
One hand was still in Vera's hair, she tried not to hold tok tightly and one was grabbing the bed sheets.  
She knew she would straighten them out later, but right now she could care less if they creased.  
Joan kept her dark eyes on Vera, watching the younger womans head move as she licked was making her more wet, the view was nearly perfect.  
Joan sat up a little more, bending her back a little to get a better view of Vera at work.

"I think you may have done this before...Hm?" Joan teased and gasped as she closed her eyes.  
Vera stopped for a second and grinned at her.  
"I assure you i have not." Vera said with a slight chuckle.  
Joan groaned with need at Vera, looking at her with a bit of a stern face.  
"Dont stop Vera..." Joan demanded.  
Vera went back between her legs and continued to pleasure her as best as she could.  
She was determined to make Joan orgasm like she did, she wasnt going to give up until Joan was a quivering mess.

Suddenly Joan moaned, gasping as she began to orgasm hard, her body losing control.  
She groaned as she lost complete control and orgasmed hard.  
She was breathless, Vera had hidden talents indeed and she was glad they were coming out in the open.  
Vera grinned at Joan, who was laying back against the pillow, looking exhausted and hot, it was quite a sight to see.

Joan's hair stuck a little to her face and she was still breathing heavily, unable to get her breath back just yet.  
To be honest she didnt really care, she was too damn content and exhausted after Vera's display.  
Vera kissed up her body and peppered kisses on Joan's breasts, then she laid against her, kissing her lips gently.  
"How did i do?" Vera asked with a smug smile.  
Joan gave her a stern looked and then smirked back.  
"Fucking fantastic." Joan said with a giant grin, she didnt swear often, but that seemed like the perfect way to express the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou and enjoy this latest chapter!

They stayed in eachothers arms for hours and eventually drifted off to sleep, when Vera woke up Joan was already awake looking at her.  
"Morning." Joan said lovingly and looked into Vera's beautiful eyes.  
Vera yawned and smiled, cuddling in closer again.  
"Morning, were you watching me sleep?" Vera asked curiously.  
Joan nodded and blushed a little.  
"Not for long...But you looked so beautiful like that." Joan kissed her lips and then looked around the room.  
"So glad it is the weekend..." Vera whispered, an arm resting across Joan's stomach.  
"Mmm...Me too." Joan whispered and smiled, she enjoyed her work most of the time, but she wanted to stay at home with Vera.  
Joan stroked Vera's hair and smiled to herself, she normally wouldnt lounge about in bed, but right now she wanted to stay right here.

A short while passed and Joan put on a soft black robe before going downstairs.  
She had given Vera a robe and couldnt help but giggle as it was so long on Vera.  
"Sorry...It is swomping you." Joan said and grinned.  
They went downstairs and Joan went towards the fruit bowel, she pulled out a grapefruit, cutting it in half.  
"What you having?" Vera asked with a smile, trying to look over Joan's shoulder.  
"Grapefruit." Joan said and smiled at her.  
"Want some?" She asked.

Vera nodded and looked around.  
"Any sugar?" Vera asked with a cheeky smile, before looking towards the cupboards.  
She opened one and tried to reach for the sugar but couldnt get it.  
Joan smiled and got behind her, grabbing the sugar, before handing it over to Vera.  
"Thanks gorgeous." Vera said with a smirk and then slid her arms around Joan from behind, laying her head on Joan's back.  
Joan was still not used to someone calling her gorgeous or beautiful, she had never heard it much before.

Vera let go for a moment and Joan brought two bowls with the grapfruit in to the table.  
Joan sat down and smiled at Vera, before sprinkling a little sugar on her own grapefruit, before eating some.  
There was a bit of a long silence before Joan got thw courage to ask a question she wanted to know an answer to.  
"Vera...I was curious...I do hope this isnt just...A short term thing for either of us...I mean we both expressed our feelings and it seemed quite clear how we felt..." Joan rambled on.  
Vera smiled and took her hand.  
"I made it clear how i felt...I want to be with you." Vera whispered and stroked Joan's hand which was resting in the Vera's own hand now.

Joan looked up at her curiously and smiled slightly, she had been so afraid of rejection for so long she expected it to all go wrong sometime.  
"So are we...Dating?" Joan asked and removed her hand for a moment to put her hand into her own hair, brushing it back casually.  
Vera nodded and smiled, then got up, sitting in Joan's lap.  
"We are a pair...You told me no one else matters...They dont...This is about us." Vera said softly and touched where Joan's heart was.  
"So you dont care who knows about us?" Joan asked and her eyebrows went downwards, she couldnt believe Vera no longer cared what the work place thought.

Vera shook her head.  
"Nope, they can say whatever they want...I dont want to hide who i am anymore and you made me see that." Vera whispered.  
Joan smiled and kissed her lips, then leant her head against Vera's own.  
"I dont know if to just announce it to the lot of them so we dont have all the whispers...Or to keep them guessing." Joan admitted, she hated when people talked about her behind her back at work, she could always tell when it was about her.  
"I could put a big sign on my head, property of Joan." Vera giggled.  
Joan playfully tapped Vera's leg and smirked.  
"Maybe more subtle then that." Joan whispered and kissed her nose.

"I may just get them all in the office and tell the nosey bastards about it before the rumours start..." Joan said, pondering what was the best move.  
"Make sure they know i care less what they think and if they talk about us i will tell them to get another job and be someone elses problem." Joan said casually and gazed at Vera.  
"So scare the shit out of them?" Vera asked with a smirk, remembering once Joan said that was her aim to scare the shit out of people.  
Joan smirked at her lover and nodded, Vera knew her so well.  
"Make them realize that its put up or shut up and if they dont they will be out on their asses." Joan said simply and kissed Vera again.  
"I need to finish my breakfast..." Joan tapped Vera's legs as if to say please move for a moment, but Vera stayed still.

Joan rolled her eyes at how cute Vera was being and whispered into her ear.  
"How do you expect me to finish my breakfast with you on my lap?" Joan asked huskily.  
"I dont." Vera purred and kissed Joan firmly on the lips.  
Vera then grinned and got up, before she sat down, putting sugar on her own grapefruit.  
Joan noticed how much sugar she put on and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
Vera giggled shyly at her reaction and grinned.  
"What? I have a sweet tooth, dont judge me." She said cutely and looked shyly at Joan, who began to grin at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more Vera and Joan in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some more of Joan and Vera in the morning.  
> Enjoy x

They finished their breakfast and then went back upstairs.  
Joan watched as Vera undid her robe and Joan'a eyes turned darker.  
She was full on lust again for the shorter woman.  
Vera dropped the robe on the floor and Joan strutted over, grabbing it, then sliding and arm around Vera's small frame.  
"Dont drop things on the floor darling...I do detest the mess..." Joan purred and put the robe onto the back of a nearby chair.

Joan then began to kiss Vera's shoulders and grinned at her in the mirror Vera was stood in front of, before moving away teasingly.  
Joan then slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a white top, before brushing her hair.  
Vera slid on her clothes from the other day and Joan grinned.  
"I would offer you more of my stuff but we know how that will go." Joan said with a smile and then slid on some simple comfy black boots.

She grabbed her car keys and then flipped her hair back abit, looking at Vera.  
"I need to go to the supermarket...Want to come? I am afraid it will be rather boring." Joan said with a gentle smile.  
"Sure, i could grab some things to." Vera said with a gentle smile, untucking her hair.  
"Vera...What would you say if i said i dont want you to go home?" Joan asked, she then looked alarmed at the fact she asked that.  
She moved away and hurried down the stairs.  
"What do you mean?" Vera asked and tried to keep up with her.  
"Nothing...Forget i said anything..." Joan said quickly and walked out to the car.

"Were you asking me to move in?" Vera asked calmly, not knowing what to say.  
Joan looked at her.  
"Of course not...That would be silly wouldnt it?" Joan asked, not wanting to scare her away.  
"I can stay a few days...But maybe moving in is a bit fast?" Vera asked and touched her arm.  
"I want to stay...Lets just see how things go...Hm?" Vera asked and kissed her cheek.  
Joan nodded, at least Vera wanted to stay, it was best to wait, she had to stop her emotions taking control.  
She was expecting everything to crash and burn, things normally did.

Joan got into the car and put on her seat belt, she waited for Vera to get her own seat belt on, then drove them to the supermarket.  
Joan grabbed a trolley and pushed it slowly inside, looking around quietly for a moment.  
Vera smiled at her and touched her arm.  
"I told you i do want to stay...You could seem a bit more happy about it." Vera whispered and smiled.  
"I am very happy...I just...I feel like everything will go wrong..." Joan admitted, she hoped Vera understood why she felt that way.

Vera nodded, she understood why she would think that, it was hard to trust people.  
She was sure Joan had placed a lot of trust in her and she didnt want her to feel that she wasnt worthy of that trust.  
"We have to give us a try...We cant know for sure what will happen...But its worth trying, isnt it?" Vera asked hopefully.  
Joan nodded and looked directly at her.  
"Of course it is, or i wouldnt have done what i did last night..." Joan admitted, giving a smile and then a grin thinking about last night.  
Vera beamed and grinned back at her, touching her cheek.  
"Last night was perfect, i wouldnt have changed it for the world." Vera purred into Joan's ear as she stood on her tip toes to reach.

Joan smiled in response and walked down the aisle of the shop.  
She grabbed a few items of fruit vegetables and then wine.  
She was about to pick up the shiraz but then smiled to herself.  
"You dont like shiraz." Joan said knowingly and grabbed pinot instead.  
"We can get shiraz too." Vera said and picked up a bottle of shiraz, putting it in the trolley, then she placed her arm in Joan's.  
It made it more awkward to walk but Vera wanted Joan to know she didnt care who knew about them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera asks Joan about the future

Months went by and Joan was sat on the sofa with Vera.  
They were cuddled up, Joan's hands in Vera's wavey hair.  
Joan had on a simple pair of dark jeans and a white top, while Vera had a pair of stonewash jeans on with a green top.  
They were watching the tv which Joan didnt really watch much, but she had it on for news and the odd documentary.  
Vera looked at Joan for a moment as Joan played with her hair.  
"Joan..." Vera whispered.  
"Mmm?" Joan hummed and looked at her.  
"Have you ever thought about...Marriage?" Vera asked casually.

She wondered what Joan thought about Marriage, Vera herself thought she may like to get married one day, but she didnt know if Joan felt the same.  
Joan was surprised by the question and seemed to be in deep thought, Vera's hair slipping through her fingers.  
"Depends on alot of things..." Joan said, pondering the question.  
"Such as?" Vera asked curiously.  
"The person...The timing..." Joan explained and smiled at Vera.  
"No rush for marriage is there? Best to...Enjoy the moment i think." Joan whispered.

Joan had not thought much about marriage, if she did marry anyone of course it would be a woman and it would have to be someone she pictured being with for a long time.  
But Joan wasnt sure if she really trusted marriage, would everything go wrong after?  
"It's not a no..." Joan said lovingly and smiled at Vera, wanting her to know maybe one day she would marry the woman of her dreams.

Vera beamed at the reply, she was worried Joan would say marriage was a waste of time and no way would she marry anyone.  
Maybe being together had changed Joan's mind about everything.  
"And you Vera?" Joan asked, keeping Vera close.  
"One day if i find the right person...I would like to yes." Vera responded with a happy dream like smile.

They stayed quiet for a while and then Joan grabbed onto the remote, turning the tv onto something else.  
"All i heard of the news was blah blah blah." Joan chuckled and then looked into Vera's eyes lovingly.  
"And what about...Erm...Kids?" Vera asked.  
Joan's eyes went wide and she looked at Vera.  
"One...I think i am too old and two...I dont know if i could handle the mess...Sticky fingers and..." Joan made a face.  
Vera cuddled her, she looked so cute with that look on her face.  
"But if the right woman came along?" Vera asked hopefully.  
Joan looked at Vera's hopeful eyes and stroked her hair.  
"Maybe." Was all Joan said, she would do anything for Vera.


End file.
